SSO - Catholic School Girl & Bottom
by Centeris2
Summary: A Star Stable Online fanfic. A fic created during a writing session, 30 minutes to write 500 words my prompt were Catholic School Girl and Bottom. Features Connie (NPC) and the character I play, Rebecca Lightknight. Connie is distracted by Rebecca's new outfit.


"Hey Connie! You down here?" Rebecca called down into the basement, skipping down the stairs.

"I'm in here, Rebecca!" she followed his voice. The Baroness had told her Connie had been assigned to work down in the basement and could use a hand. It wasn't in her nature to say no to someone who needed help, especially if it meant time with Connie. She found him in one of the rooms full of wine, the room was a mess of bottles and crates all pulled out from their storage spots.

"What are we doing today?" Rebecca leaned on the doorframe and Connie looked up at her face with a smile. Or at least he would have looked at her face but his eyes got stuck on her clothes.

"Why are you in a Catholic schoolgirl outfit?" he asked, thinking it couldn't possibly be practical to ride a horse in that skirt.

"What? Oh-" she grinned, "it isn't a schoolgirl outfit, I've been over in Jarlaheim doing things for Ms Drake, I thought I'd be in proper GED business attire. So, today?" she prompted him to explain what he was doing down in the cellar today.

"Oh, right. There were reports of mice, I'm trying to figure out where their hole is."

"So you took all the wine off the shelves?"

"Well, I, yeah. I'm sure their main hole is in this room! Down here!" Connie ducked down and crawled through the empty shelves, his legs and back sticking out.

"I can't reach their hole though, I need to pull out more crates before I can reach it-" Rebecca watched his butt wriggle as he backed out, trying to move the crates at the back so he could reach deeper in.

"I never realized just how far back these shelves went," Rebecca said, squatting down and looking. Connie managed to free himself and sat, looking into the hole in the bottles that hopefully led to where the mice were getting in. She got on her hands and knees, looking in.

"I could probably get all the way back there, I'm smaller than you," she offered, crawling in before he could tell her not to.

"Oh- ok- but Rebecca… but…" he stammered, staring.

"But what? There is enough light, I'm fine," she replied, using her phone and seeing a dark little hole in the wall. Yup, looked like the perfect place for mice to get in.

"But," Connie swallowed, knowing he shouldn't be staring at the exposed area where her skirt had hiked up.

"What? I found the hole, we should set some rodent repellent or traps around, that should deter them," she called back to him.

"Uhh…" he couldn't say anything and turned around so he wouldn't look anymore, blushing furiously.

"Alright, do we have traps here? If not I'm sure I could run over to Steve's farm or the mill, they have stuff there," Rebecca said, backing out and standing up. She raised an eyebrow when she saw him looking at the wall.

"What are you-" she brushed the dirt off of her legs and felt her skirt fall and brush against the back of her legs, "oh. My butt," she heard a sort of 'mhmm' that sounded like an embarrassed whine that accompanied Connie's slow head nod.

"You act like you've never seen a butt before. Come on, we should go tell the Baroness," Rebecca suggested. Connie turned around, still red in the face and hardly able to look at her, but nodded. She walked toward the door and heard the sound of Connie's shin hitting a crate and a yelp.

"You al-RIGHT!?" she landed on the ground, Connie falling very ungracefully on her.

"Oh I'm sorry-! Sorry!" Connie tried to apologize, scrambling off of her and getting his feet tangled in the mess of bottles he had pulled out and flopping onto her again.

"Oof! Connie-!" Rebecca tried to say as she started laughing. She pushed up with her arms, making him fall to the side and she looked at him with a smirk.

"I can understand you'd be distracted, but please ask the cutie before you touch her bootie," she chided him, laughing when he looked at her in horror.

"NO I DIDN'T- I wasn't I mean I'm not I sorry no I-" all she could do was collapse into a fit of giggles at his hurried attempts to apologize and insist he was not trying to disrespect her.


End file.
